IMPOSSIBLE! NO BUT REAL CLOSE
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: Ino & shikamaru are on a mission that will test them not only physicaly but emotionaly too. For a guy who doesn't like drama shikamaru sure seems to get into a whole mess of it. With Ino at his side, what's a lazy genius to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ok

This is my first shikaino fanfic so I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Ino was busy at home getting ready to go over to the flower shop owned by her family where she worked part time. She had a lot of work to do before she left for her mission tomorrow morning. They would probably be gone for some time and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect before she left.

It was a B-ranked mission, nothing they couldn't handle she had a very strong team and they where more then capable of taking down anything that came there way, Then again that didn't mean it was going to be easy. They usually ended up getting into something bigger then they originally expected. Though they always managed to make it through in the end; she had complete and total trust in her two teammates. They had been together ever since they where first put into their team and even before that. They knew each other right from the beginning, they grew up together not only that they trained together, and make great progressed that now at the age of nineteen they where some of the most skilled ninjas in Konoha.

She stepped out of her house and started walking down the streets of the busy village when she spotted no other then her lazy bum of a teammate Shikamaru, with Choji who just so happened to have a bag of potato chips, as usual. She he made her way over to where they where both at. Hey shika she stated staring down at him, he was laying on a bench staring up at the clouds until she blocked her his view by leaning over him.

"You know Shikamaru, you should really find some new hobbies, after all these years I would think you be bored of watching clouds all the time." she said

"Yea, and after all this time I would think you would be bored of telling me what to do." stated Shikamaru in his usual bored tone

Choji knowing where this conversation was going, stood up eating the last bit of his chips, crinkling up the bag and threw it into a near by trash can.

"Hey guys" he said getting their attention

" I have some things to do before we leave tomorrow, I'll see you two later if not tomorrow" he said before walking off toward his house

"Ok, bye Choji" screamed Ino gaining a way from him while Shikamaru simply nodded at him and went back to watching the clouds.

"Honestly Shikamaru I don't get what could possible be so intriguing about watching clouds that you would waste every second of you free time just staring at them" stated Ino

She pushed his legs off the bench which caused him to sit up, that or fall. She took a seat next to him and looked up at the sky sure it was pretty but she wouldn't want to spend all day watching them, when there were so many better thing to do. Which reminded her she had to get to the shop; though she was feeling really relaxed at that moment she looked over to see Shikamaru lost in his own world his heads was tilted towards the sky and he had a blank look on his face. She studied his features carefully which she already had memorized by heart. No matter how hard she tried to deny it she knew shika was an extremely hansom guy. She was surprised when he looked over to her and they locked eyes for a couple of seconds she quickly realized what she was doing and turned around blushing, praying that he didn't noticed.

"Well I better get going Shikamaru we have a long mission waiting for us tomorrow and I need to take care of a few things down at the shop before we leave" said Ino as she stood up from where she was sitting.

" I'll see you tomorrow then and don't be late." she said

"Yea, see you then and make sure you pack enough we might be gone for a while Ino" Said Shikamaru

"Thanks see you later" said Ino as she walked off and left him to his cloud watching

What came over me back there, god I hope he didn't notice. Why did he have to be so cute we didn't have this problem when we were twelve, damn hormones. Stop thinking that way Ino he's your best friend and you're not going to risk that over something as stupid as love. As shinobi we have to detach ourselves from any emotion we might feel it'll blind our judgment and cause us to make futile mistakes in the field. Though out of all the rules of being a skilled ninja that was the hardest to follow. Plus Shikamaru wouldn't be thinking of her in that way. Sure she considered herself pretty but she was obviously not his taste she was far to "troublesome" as he would put it so it was clearly impossible for them to ever be anything more than friends.

She continues walking caught in thought until she slammed into something hart or more like someone. She took a few steps back and rubbed her head before looking up to see who had gotten in her way.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to run into you." She said before actually seeing who it was.

"Well just make sure to watch where your going next time." Said no other than Temari also rubbing her head. The two blonds stood there in awkward silence until Ino decided to speak up.

"So Temari what are you doing here I thought you where back in the sand village ? Asked Ino

"Well you see I just got here and I thought you knew that we have a mission tomorrow." Said Temari

"Oh so you're coming with us, lady Tsunade said we would have a extra member but she didn't really tell us who it was." States Ino.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, oh and by the way do you by any chance know where Shikamaru might be?" Asked Temari

"Actually I……uh no sorry I don't, I haven't seen him today he's probably somewhere training or sleeping." Said Ino

"Alright then, well thanks anyways Ino." She said before walking off in the opposite direction Ino was going

"Yea see you tomorrow then" Said Ino with a fake smile.

What business did Temari have with shika anyways? He was extremely busy to talk to her anyways, watching clouds is very important and _she_ couldn't just interrupt him in the middle of that only **SHE** could do that. Plus they talk enough as is, sometimes it's like she didn't even exists and they where suppose to be best friends. Hey wait what am I saying it's not like I own him or anything he can do whatever he wants.

Besides it's not like there's anything wrong with them hanging out as long as it's just that cause anything else was off limits . No wait that didn't come out right it's not that it was off limits, it's just we need to keep thing professional between us shinobi.

Plus it's not like Temari was his type I mean…… who was she kidding, it was more than obvious it was goanna happen sooner or later they where practically made for one another. I mean you could clearly tell by the way Shikamaru acts around her, any other girl he be the one ending a conversation, not starting one. What chance did she have there, but then again it's not like she saw Shikamaru as anything more then a friend. So why was she so pissed off at the though of Shikamaru being in a relationship?

* * *

ME: So tell me Shika what is so interesting about clouds?

SHIKA: Troublesome

ME: not really the answer I was looking for

INO: don't even try, trust me your not goanna get much more out of him

ME: Oh but you are

INO&SHIKA: what is that suppose to mean

ME: …

Make sure to leave me a review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions I'm completely open to criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

SHIKA: Thank god she doesn't

ME: What was that!

SHIKA: Troublesome women

ME: Excuse me while I go beat someone

SHIKA: Hey you can't do that or else who would play the extremely sexy guy all the girls fight over

ME: Oh just shut it

--

Ino woke up the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock going off, but unlike Shikamaru she had no trouble getting up to turn it off. She needed to meet her team at the gates in less then two hours. She decided to get up a little earlier then usual, so she would have time to eat a good breakfast before leaving. She made her way over to the kitchen and make breakfast for two, she silently ate one and put the other meal in a plastic container before retuning to her room to get her bag. After she finished locking all of her doors and windows, so no one could get in unless they really wanted to, she stepped out of her small apartment and finished by locking the main door. This started another regular mission day for her .

After a couple minutes of walking she made it to Shikamaru's house she still had about forty five minutes left before she had to be at the gates. Knocking on the door, she looked around to see that he had left his bedroom window open. As usual she was suppose to take the hard way in. She quickly climbed through his window only to find him sound asleep. It didn't surprise her at all she was used to this routine by now she always ended up waking him up the morning of their missions.

Looking down at him, she couldn't help but stare in awe, not only did Shikamaru have a hansom face but a nice body as well. The more she stared the more she found herself with a deep desire to touch him. She reached down and moved a few loose strands of hair from his face that had come undone during the night. Unfortunately or fortunately for her Shikamaru felt the small bit of contact and out of reflex he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down on the bed under him. His face was only mere inches away, she was completely frozen with every breath he took she felt his chest rise off hers a little before coming back down. She could tell that he still wasn't fully awake since his eyes where only half open, plus he would never be doing this if his mind was completely here.

Ino? He said sleepily

Uh ye-ah S-S-Shi-ka said Ino trying real hard not to blush since Shikamaru really wasn't wearing a shirt so she could feel almost everything pressed tightly against her, but was failing miserably.

"Oh." He said closing his eyes again and laying his head down on her chest falling back to sleep

Ino was so confused right now she knew if it was anyone other guy she would be shaking him awake now, that or flinging him across the room and getting the hell out of there but, this was shika her teammate not to mention best friend. This wasn't right she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was they were friend they couldn't they wouldn't be anything more it was impossible. So why wasn't she moving? Why where their hands still intertwined? Why was she closing her eyes and inhaling that scent that could only be described as his? Why was his head still peacefully laying on her chest? Well it wasn't like she would be like that much longer he would wake up any minute now and realize what he was doing. And sure enough a few seconds later he sat up and rolled off of the bed she felt bad for a couple of seconds, she missed his warmth. Though she quickly snapped out of it and got up from the bed.

"Sorry Ino" said Shikamaru while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it I shouldn't have snuck in like that" she answered.

There was an awkward silence between the two shinobi before one of them decided to speak up.

"Um, I think you should go ahead and get ready we only have about thirty minutes until we have to meet the others." Said Ino

"Right so do you mind getting out so I can change." Said Shikamaru

"Oh right, well just hurry up I don't want to be late" said Ino back in her bossy mood, walking out of the room and into the kitchen

Shikamaru emerged from his room five minutes later fully dressed and with his back pack ready to go.

"Your breakfast is on the table, you better hurry up and eat it before it gets any colder, you at least need a descent meal before we leave who knows how long this one is goanna take" stated Ino

"Yeah, thanks." Said Shikamaru before taking a seat and eating the breakfast Ino prepared it wasn't the best since Ino herself wasn't the best cook but ay least it was edible.

After he finished his meal they both started walking to the gates where they were assigned to meet they both walked calmly down the streets of Konoha enjoying the peaceful morning until they finally made it to the gates.

Temari and Choji were already there when they arrived. Choji greeted them with a warm smile and a wave while Temari just gave a smile to Shikamaru and completely ignored Ino for the most part.

They soon started walking and where on there way to the village hidden in the mist.

The walk was quiet for the most part it would have been a really nice walk if Temari didn't walk so close to Shikamaru, but Ino made the most of it by making small talk with Choji every now and again.

After walking the entire day they decided it would be a good idea to stop and set up camp before it got too dark they had two tents so Shikamaru and Choji would share one while Ino and Temari would share the other.

They would take turns guarding the surrounding area of their camp site. Ino would go first since she didn't like being woken up after she went to sleep she might as well get her shift over with now. She sat outside both tents looking up at the sky, the stars where always so much more beautiful out here in the open then in the city where every thing was blocked by houses or big monuments of the deceased. She was so intrigued in what she was doing that she didn't even notice when a certain brown haired ninja took a seat beside her.

She only noticed him when he gave a small cough to let her know he was there.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru you should be asleep your shift is next you know, and its not like you to turn down sleeping, what's up." Blabbered ino, she still wasn't completely over what had happened that morning.

"Just need some time to think about tomorrows plan I have a feeling it's goanna be a tough one." He said giving her a weird look.

"What do you mean, we're only checking out some disturbances that have been reported over the last month it can't be that bad, can it shika?" Asked Ino with a worried expression.

"I don't know it's just a feeling, anyways you can go ahead and go to sleep now I'll keep watch since it is almost my turn." said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, what are you talking about there's at least another good thirty minutes before it's your turn you're always trying to cut my shifts short" Screamed Ino pouting and looking the other way.

"I'm only making sure your well rested for the rest of the trip we'll be there by mid-day tomorrow and I don't want to keep stopping and having to wait for you." He said.

"Well thanks a lot but I can carry my own weight you know, but I would rather complete my shift before I go to bed, so why don't you rest a little while longer we don't want our lazy shinobi holding us back, I'll wake you up in when it's your turn." said Ino

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He said giving her a mocking smile.

"What are you talking about what happened this morning was all your fault you shouldn't depend on others to wake you up." She said feeling her face go red again, good thing it was dark.

"Why do you have to be so troublesome all the time?" Asked Shikamaru

"Fine then just sit here, because I'm not leaving until I completed my task, plus the stars are so pretty tonight, I don't want to leave quite yet." She said in a lighter note.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place." Said Shikamaru while laying down on his back admiring the view the sky had to offer.

--

Shika: When is the good stuff goanna start?

Me: What do mean shika?

Shika: You know the good stuff…

Me: No I don't think I'm following.

Shika: Arrrrrrrrrrrrr troublesome

Me: _giggles_ soon enough

Please leave me a review even if you don't like it I want to see how I'm doing well until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters in any way!

Ino: What took you so long to update!!

Shikamaru: It was probably to troublesome

Ino: No shika that's only you, but you know what is troublesome?

Shikamaru: Hey that's my line!!

Ino: WAITING FOR YOU TO UPDATE!!

………………………………...

The shinobi arrived at the village late that afternoon they been held back a little by some burglars along the way, but unfortunately they were underestimated for a couple of unskilled teens which was far from the truth. They where some of the most skilled ninjas in the leaf and sand villages.

They immediately knew something was wrong the second they stepped into the village the air was heavy and there was no one in the streets. It was way to early for everyone to be asleep not only that it was way to quite.

Shikamaru gave them the signal to be on the look out and they each took a fighting stance making sure to not let their guard down for a second. Then they proceeded to split up and check the surrounding areas.

Shikamaru stayed close to where Ino was looking he was never more than a few houses down from where she was, after a few minutes of looking around and making sure the city was completely deserted they met back up at the center.

That's when they heard it a low screeching sound Choji turned around just in time to see something that looked like a black bird with wings shaped like a bat and no face excepted a large mouth with about forty teeth.

Out of instinct Ino threw a kunai and hit her target as usual only to have the creature burst. Splattering a dark purple fume into the air. Instinctively everyone covered their mouths and jumped away just in time to miss the gas like substance.

When they looked back to where the remainder of the creature remained they saw it's flesh start to move. Then instantly two birds identical to the last rose up from the ground coming full speed toward them.

Ino, Choji and Tamari pulled out their weapons ready to strike again. Shikamaru immediately grabbed Ino's wrist and the others took it as a sign to put their weapons down too. He was a genius after all and they trusted his judgment above anything else. Even when he wasn't in charge of a mission when the leader finished talking, his comrades' would always look over to him for reassurance or for a simple nod to state his approval. He was proud of this, that he held such power and a big role in how things played out during a mission.

Not only that, it was common sense that if the first one multipled after being slaughter the odds where these two would turn into four and they had enough with two.

Start moving! shouted Shikamaru

As the two strange mutant like creatures swiped down on them barely missing them. They weren't known for running away from their enemies. Though at this point they weren't sure what they where up against and he didn't want to take them on if he wasn't sure what they where up against.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he crashed into someone who a seconds before had been running slightly in front of him but for some reason decided to stop.

He wrapped his arms around Ino and barely had time to turn a little. He fell on his side with Ino in a tight embrace he was about to start screaming at her when he looked up to see what made her abruptly stop in the first place.

In front of them was a swarm of the same creatures chasing them in the first place. He couldn't even see the sky they covered up every inch of the space before them.

Suddenly he felt soft hands pulling him up off the hard ground .

Get up Shika! Screamed Ino bring him to his feet and pulling him along barely managing to get him around the two flying creatures that where already chasing them.

There knew if they stopped running that they would be in big trouble. That's when he noticed Ino's hand still wrapped firmly around his and how his feet still weren't moving at their maximum speed. He quickly snapped back to it and instead of Ino dragging him, he was the one pulling her along.

They where running further into the city and the air was getting heavier they made it to the center of the village before Choji fell with a loud thud. Followed by Tamari, Ino was about to run over to where Choji had fallen but she felt extremely dizzy and out of breath. Shikamaru saw the way Ino was swaying back and forth. Like she was about to go down he caught her just in time to prevent her from hitting the hard floor.

Shikamaru looked up to see what now looked like a black blur still coming their way, before he lost the last bit of consciousness he had and slipped into the warm welcoming arms of unconsciousness, he heard footsteps and a faint voice calling to him. Right before he too passed out on the cold floor of the village.

………………………………...

INO: Do you have to leave us with a cliff hanger??

SHIKA: And why is it so short, but I mean whatever less for me to read

ME: I am about ready to slap you! with you being a genius I would think that you enjoy reading

SHIKA: I do, when it's interesting

ME: Well what do you suggest

SHIKA: ………… evil smirk

ME &INO: PEOW!! (hit's him upside his head)

SHIKA: _grumbles…. _troublesome

US: Please leave a review with that handy dandy button right there

..

..

...

...

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Sorry I still don't own Naruto, tragic I know._

_ME: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh evil dust bunny taking over the world _

_0_o Oh hey guys sorry I was just cleaning under my bed. Now where was I. Yea, right the story!_

_INO: About time you remembered about us!!!!!!! What were you thinking just leaving us locked up you laptop all this time. I'm not getting any you know _

_SHIKA: For once I have to agree with my teammate. What the hell took you so damn long to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ME: I'm sorry (__crouching in the corner)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on my fanfic-

_Shikamaru looked up to see what now looked like a black blur still coming their way, before he lost the last bit of consciousness he had and slipped into the warm welcoming arms of unconsciousness, he heard footsteps and a faint voice calling to him. Right before he too passed out on the cold floor of the village._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know where she was or how she got there. The only thing she knew was that this wasn't suppose to happen. Either she was still asleep or starting to awaken cause she could here faint voices in the background. 

Though for some reason she felt surprising warm and comfortable in the position she was in. The comforting smell of grass and the outdoors along with a of hint metal from the weapons they used on a daily basis. The smell reminded her of someone very close to her, though she just couldn't quite make out who the smell belonged to, but to tell the truth it seemed extremely familiar. 

That's when she felt it the heat she was enfolded in wasn't from the room. She finally come to the conclusion that she wasn't laying on something but rather someone. 

Hesitantly she used her arms to steady herself and slowly get up into a sitting position in whoever's lap she had been laying on. Only to be pulled back down by two strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. In an instant she was once again resting against someone's firm chest. 

She looked up not really expecting anything, but was still surprised to see Shikamaru, her childhood playmate, her comrade, god her best friend. She was completely shocked to be sitting in his lap this close to him with his arms wrapped tightly around her. His eyes where closed and his breathing was soft it almost seemed like he was in a light sleeping stage. He was moving his head and eyelids slightly but you could only tell if you were really staring. That's when she once again caught herself and turned away with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Even though she knew he was still asleep she couldn't help but blush at the close contact. It still felt nice being so close to him without having to make up an excuse for it or feel awkward afterwards since he was the one holding her.

Ino feeling way too weak to try and get up again simply laid back down and once again allowed herself to fall back to sleep in the same arms she fell upon the first time. She didn't even bother to take a look around she knew that as long as she was in his arms she would fine. 

A couple hour later she was once again starting to awaken only this time instead of finding herself in the arms of her teammate she could only feel the soft fabric from his jacket. Which had been placed carefully under her head to prevent it from laying on the hard floor. A really kind gesture from her point of view. 

Trying out her newly found strength she lifted herself up into a sitting position. Looking around the room she noticed that there was only a dim light allowing her to see. The room was fairly small and no where near clean. The walls were covered in graffiti and the floor was dirty as hell. 

Well at least now that she had a good look around the room she was in, she could focus a little more on what really happened. Though no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember all that well, the details were sketchy. 

Standing up she instantly wrapped her arms around herself the room was freezing. She must have been to busy trying to figure out what happened before to notice. Seeing that her back pack was no where in sight and that her outfit was no where appropriate for this temperature change. She bent down and picking up the jacket Shikamaru had left for her. It was a bit to big for her it reached a little above he knees, but she wasn't complaining the more it covered of her the better. 

Slowly and cautiously she tried to make her way around the room but after only taking a few steps she trip over what felt like a body. 

She knew the feeling quite well it was little details like these that that a trained shinobi needed to become accustomed to. In the field of work they specialize in, a life just wasn't enough to keep your enemies breathing. Stumbling across bodies and looking over your shoulder after a bloody battle only to see your fellow comrades along with unfamiliar faces littering the grounds was a thing shinobi were forced to get used to. The fact that they witnessed these graphic events on almost every mission they were sent on still didn't make it any easier enemy or not they all had lives at one point and maybe even a family. 

She really didn't want to look back and see who's body was laying at her feet. She had half a mind to jump up and just run away full speed towards the door. Still she figured that who ever it was deserved at least a little bit of recognition. 

Slowly she got up so that she was sitting on her knees still debating whether or not to look back. Her emotions where telling her "hell no just get up and pretend you never fell it will do you good in the long run."

No! She shook her head and told herself not to be so frightened she seen this a thousand times before why was this an different. 

Turning her head around slightly she saw who it was and immediately covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her screams. 

Laying only a couple inches behind her was no other than Temari and a few feet away was Choji.

She took a minute to calm her nerves enough to think straight. A few seconds later she exhaled a sigh of relief she knew they where alive no dough about that. Both of there chest where moving up and down. Quickly she checked both of their pulses and that seemed perfectly fine as well. Clearly they where both still asleep just how she had been a few minutes ago.

Taking a second look around the room to make sure Shikamaru wasn't laying somewhere in the room. She got up quickly and remember the reason why she tripped over her comrades in the first place. 

She really needed to find out where they where and not only that, but Shikamaru too. With her ninja skills kicking in she quietly made her way through a narrow looking hall way it was in no better shape than the room she was previously in. though it was incredibly plain other than the filthy walls surrounding her there was no place for her to hide in case someone heard her no plant to duck under in case someone came her way. It made her really regret not waking up her other two teammates, but if anything went terribly wrong there was still a chance of some of them getting out of here alive.

Three steps later unfortunately just as she had feared. Up ahead there was a man leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She took a few steps to her right that way she could get a good grip on the wall and maybe hide on the ceiling before he saw her. That is until his voice went and burst her bubble.

"There's no need to try and hide; I know your there" he said without even sparing her a glance.

He was a bit taller then she was and he looked to be around her age maybe a year or two older. He had dark blond hair and nice facial features she could tell he was hansom still he couldn't compare to Shikamaru in any aspect. She quickly shook that thoughts out of her head and focused on the problem at hand. 

"Who are you" asked Ino keeping her guard up as well as her distance.

"Come with me" he said

"I don't think so" she said backing away slowly 

" Fine guess you don't want to see your friend, I though you would a least want to know where your teammate is but my mistake." he said turning around ready to take his leave.

" Wait! First of all you don't know me so don't tell me what I do or don't want to do. Second of all… take me to Shikamaru."

She stood there waiting for him to make a move and was glad when he did. 

"Well then lets not keep your teammate waiting" He said before leading her down the filthy hallway.

The whole time they where walking she made sure to keep her distance and a weapon held firmly in her right hand position behind her back.

After what seemed like a twenty minute walk they finally arrived at a big room that looked to have been a big auditorium at one point.

"He's right there you can go on in" He said moving to the side to grant her entry.

Just as she was about to push the door open the man grabbed her and pulled her close to him to the point where he was able to whisper in her ear.

"keep in mind that if you ever need anything I'm right here… anything at all he said while reaching down to try and grab a little something."

Before she had a chance to pull her kunai she was pulled away into yet another strong set of arms. 

"I doubt she'll be needing any help from you, of any kind " Said Shikamaru while holding Ino by the arm in a protective matter. And trust me if looks could kill that man would be dead and buried by now.

The man's only response was a grunt before quietly walking away from them.

" Thank you shika but I can take care of myself you know" said Ino looking up to meet his gaze

" I know" he said in a highly irritated voice before guiding her into the room he had just come out of.

She knew something was wrong Shikamaru was always so calm, too calm if you ask her. When things were falling apart and their seemed to be no escape he would still keep cool. It was annoying sometimes how the world could be coming to a end and he wouldn't give a damn. Still it took something really big to get him this pissed off. 

If it was anyone else looking at him they would see just plain old Shikamaru the lazy shinobi without a care in the world. Though to her, he was a completely different person right now the way he kept running his hands threw the loose strands of hair that had escaped from the restrain of his hair band. Or the way he kept pushing his hands in his pockets but never really keeping them in one place or how his facial expression would change slightly, even she barely notice how his left eyebrow would occasionally rise a little or how his eyes kept shifting every now and again.

"Shikamaru where are we"? Asked Ino

"I'm not exactly sure but from what I heard so far it's not good Ino." Responded Shikamaru

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INO: Are we goanna get some answers in the next chapter or what? 

SHIKA: Ino try using your brain for once 

ME: Hey! even for a genius you can't possibly know whats happens next _I'm still trying to figure that out myself grumble grumble_

SHIKA: Of course I do I just don't want to ruin the surprise

INO: Right

ME: Anyways please leave me a review and tell me how I did and again sorry for the late update but my internet was cut off for a while. And I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days so keep you eyes open C[X

_PS.( For you all who are reading the fan fiction A LIFE MAKES A DIFFERENCE just so you know I num. 1 hyperactive kunoichi am Ria one of the writers. I know shocker but yea I write it with my sis anyways I know we haven't updated in a long time mainly because Rida is writing it this time or so she claims and she said that its almost done (then again that's what she said two weeks ago) Anyways if she doesn't have it done by Friday then I will step in and write it for you thanks!!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know it's sad, but I don't own Naruto cause if I did we all know it wouldn't be rated what it is X)

INO: "Finally now where's my ice cream"

SHIKA: "Well you see about that, I bought one but it would have been to troublesome to carry it all the way here so I ate it instead but before you get mad I technically still got it for you."

INO: "BAKA!!!"

ME: " You know Shikamaru when she asked you to get her a ice cream cone it was probably cause she wanted to eat it."

INO: "Oh, but don't worry about it shika. Hey Number 1 Hyperactive Kunoichi can I borrow a kunai"

ME: "Sure!"

SHIKA: "Why in the world do you want that for Ino?" (backing away slowly)

INO: "Oh nothing but I suggest you start running" she said with her eyes closed and teeth gritted

ME: "Um Ino I hate to brake it to you but he's been long gone for a good three second now, gees for a lazy ass shinobi he sure can run"

INO: "Huh! What? Shikamaru get back here right now!!!" (chases after him)

ME: "And there goes my two main characters sigh."

* * *

_Previously on my fanfic-_

_If it was anyone else looking at him they would see just plain old Shikamaru the lazy shinobi without a care in the world. Though to her, he was a completely different person right now the way he kept running his hands threw the loose strands of hair that had escaped from the restrain of his hair band. Or the way he kept pushing his hands in his pockets but never really keeping them in one place or how his facial expression would change slightly, even she barely notice how his left eyebrow would occasionally rise a little or how his eyes kept shifting every now and again._

_"Shikamaru where are we"? Asked Ino_

_"I'm not exactly sure but from what I heard so far it's not good Ino." Responded Shikamaru_

* * *

Entering the room she felt her spirit drop even more. It was a very small room maybe the size of a small shack. The room seemed no better than anything she seen so far. There was even less light in here than the other ones. She could hear rats scrambling around as well as insects.

Though for some reason she felt a lot safer than she did out there. It was probably from having Shikamaru close to her once again. Just having him near her gave her a secure feeling during missions or on their weekly Ino- Shika - Cho dinner at their favorite restaurant, she was content.

They were both standing in what seemed to be the middle of the room and she wondered what answers she would find here. She was about to open her mouth and ask but someone cut her off.

"I'm glad to see your awake and well, please take a seat"

Ino instantly turned to where the voice was coming from gripping on to Shikamaru's arm even tighter.

Noticing this he turned her to face a very old looking man she had to squint through the darkness to be able to see him. He had short black hair that looked like it hadn't been comb in weeks. He seemed fairly nice with a welcoming smile. Except that when you looked at him straight in the eyes you couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt. There was no doubt what so ever that he had been through a lot in his lifetime.

"Ino this is Li he's the one who brought us here" said Shikamaru not looking at her

She nodded letting her guard down a little and wrapping Shikamaru's jacket tightly around her thankful for the warmth it provided.

"Please take a seat young lady he repeated" gesturing her towards a old, wooden chair a few feet away

"I was just about to tell your friend here about the creatures you encountered previously." He said in that kind voice of his that told her she could trust him.

Without even having a chance to reach for the chair herself Shikamaru had it behind her, already pushing down on her shoulder lightly for her to sit down before moving to one of the walls and resting himself against it.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning I really wanted to avoid the phase "this all started when" but I guess that's the most appropriate way to start it out. So like I was saying this all started when we uncovered one of Orochimaru's research labs earlier this year, hidden under ground in one of our mines. In the debris from the wreckage we made getting in we found one of the creatures that are outside in a glass container . Why it didn't brake during the explosion is beyond me, no one could grasp that concept. Still as soon as one of the workers picked up the container it started to dissolve. The creature inside looked pretty much dead it just laid there on the ground for a couple of minutes before it decided to sprout its wings.

Out of instinct the workers started killing it, not knowing that they reproduced at such a rapid speed. Well simultaneously that one turned into two then four then six and so forth. Pretty soon they where surrounded by any army of monsters, plus the air around them turned heavy and men started falling from the toxic fumes they where breathing in. Only a couple of workers where able to make it out but they soon died afterwards because of the poisonous fumes.

The two shinobi listened intently as the old man gave his side of the story of how he managed to get most families out of their houses and into the safe houses left from there previous war. Most families entered the facilities severely ill from the outside and their organs were starting to malfunction as well. Many people died in the first few weeks of being in this state of imprisonment.

After the man was done saying what he had to the room became completely silent.

"So in other words we're all stuck here until we figure out a way to get rid of those parasites." Asked Shikamaru

"That's right" he answered

"What?!" screamed Ino

"In other words if we made any attempts to leave we'll be killed the second we step out of these walls either by the poison or the creatures themselves" Explained Shikamaru

"There's just only thing that I can't quite figure out…" Ino and Shikamaru looked up at Li who was rubbing his chin with a puzzled look on his face.

These creatures seem to disappear completely during the night there's not one of them in sight.

"Then why don't you just make your move then and take your people else where?" asked Ino

"Well you see there's another factor to look up to at night is when the poisonous fumes are at their best. It's impossible to get thought it we should know we lost some of our best shinobi to this attempt. They tried blowing the fumes away but nothing works it's impossible to escape them even with a little bit of relief. The poison is stronger then anything we ever came across before it deprives you of your chakra very quickly and makes it nearly impossible to breath. Though we also found out that it's not necessary for you to breath it in for it to affect you. Just by coming into contact with it can be lethal."

"We cant seem to figure out why these creatures disappear at night and why the fumes are so deadly at night. There has to be something we're missing." He finished

Ino sat quietly in her chair before standing up and pacing across the room. While Shikamaru massaged his temples before sliding down and sitting cross legged against the wall he was previously leaning against. Making his usual hand signal that he used when ever he was in a tricky situation and had to think his way out of it. Li remained in his position letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

Ino got tiered of pacing no longer finding any relief in that she walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting and took her seat next to him making sure not to distract him she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them and placing her head down.

After a little while she heard Li speak once again

" You should go check on your friends and make sure they're ok since I'm pretty sure they haven't woken up yet, oh and by the way we have two separate wings here one for men and the other for women to limit anymore complications." Said Li

They both nodded before standing up and exiting the room both looking extremely depressed. The walk was silent between the two shinobi. The silence between them felt awkward for some reason so Shikamaru decided to fix it.

"So I guess we won't be seeing each other for quite a while or until we can figure this out." he said

"What do you mean Shika, I'm not understanding here" Said Ino stopping abruptly

"Well" sighed Shikamaru

"When we get back to the room we woke up in and wake up the others we'll each be separated to our own separate wings just like Li said one for men and one for women." He said

"No! I refuse, I refuse, I refuse to how am I suppose to stay here without anyone I know in this filthy place, without you" Screamed Ino gesturing with her hands

"What?" He asked giving her a confused look

Ino stopped what she was doing and felt the heat going to her face. She turned away from him so he couldn't see her blush coming dangerously close to one of Hinata's. She really didn't know why she didn't want to be apart from him all she knew was that she didn't but she couldn't tell him that so instead she said the obvious

"Well we're friends and a team, right and wherever one goes the others follow. We have each others backs right so it just wouldn't be fair to separate us…and Choji and Temari of course she added quickly

"That's true but remember we do owe them our thanks not to mention our lives so we have to go with their rules and obligations, if we didn't imagine what they would think of the leaf village. Plus I'm pretty sure you'll be placed in the same wing as Temari as will I and Choji" He responded

"Well thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better" She said sarcastically

"What do you mean" he asked again

"I hardly know the girl and frankly I don't think we'll ever be the best of friends we're just to…different. If you like her then fine I can respect that but count me out of it." She said walking up ahead

She could feel her anger rising as she always could when the topic of Temari came up. She had already borrowed shika plenty of times for training and guard duties and who know what else when she was perfectly capable of doing them herself. I mean who did she think she was taking him from her like that…wait no, he didn't belong to her what she meant to say was taking him away from Ino-Shika-Cho not her. GRRRRRRRR and now she was even arguing with her own mind. This was definitely going to be a long day or night what ever it was.

"Hn" was his only response

They were back at the room they had waken up in sooner then what she hoped, she really wanted to apologize for what she said earlier, he was only trying to help her and she just shot him down. Still she never was one to apologize even when she knew she was wrong. She would just make it up to them somehow but then again if she couldn't apologize to Shikamaru the only person she had complete trust and faith in who could she apologize too. So she stopped walking yet again and turned to him.

"Listen Shika I'm sorr-"

She was cut off when Shikamaru took her hand in his giving it a small squeeze then a nod telling her she didn't need to continue he knew what she meant just like he always did. She couldn't help but feel incomplete when he let her go and made his way into the room. Her heart was racing from only that small bit of contact, he always had that affect on her. She just couldn't hide it anymore there was no mistaking it she was truly madly and deeply in love with her childhood friend and teammate…Shikamaru.

* * *

SHIKA: I have a question when do ninja's get their driver licenses?

INO: Do we even need one? I don't think I've ever seen a car drive through Konoha.

ME: Do you need a license to kill cause if you don't then what's the point of getting a drivers license?

SHIKA: I don't know?

INO: Well that's a first.

ME: Man I wish I lived in your time cause everyone in the DMV already knows me this is like the fourth time I tried to get my permit stupid multiple choice questions JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS!!!!!!!

INO&SHIKA: HAHAHAHAHA (point and laugh)

ME: Oh shut up cause I'll be laughing at you in the next chapter

INO&SHIKA: …

Sorry I know the chapter's a little short but I really wanted to stop there and put the rest in the next one. Hold on people the good part is still yet to come and sorry for the late update I wanted to figure out a few things first before posting the chapter up plus a small case of writers block and laziness. TeeHee J


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't usually like to repeat myself but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME: Cookies and Cream

SHIKA: Why is it always about food with you

ME: Fine then…_(starts singing) _I've been working on my fanfic just to pass the time away cant you hear the readers screaming, Tori(me) go and type some more!

SHIKA AND INO: Can we just get on with it!

SHIKA: If it's not food it's singing!

INO: Which frankly your not too good at.

ME: God, you guys are so stiff, but don't worry I know a way to help you relax.

SHIKAINO: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Previously on my fanfic-_

_She was cut off when Shikamaru took her hand in his giving it a small squeeze then a nod telling her she didn't need to continue he knew what she meant just like he always did. She couldn't help but feel incomplete when he let her go and made his way into the room. Her heart was racing from only that small bit of contact, he always had that affect on her. She just couldn't hide it anymore there was no mistaking it she was truly madly and deeply in love with her childhood friend and teammate…Shikamaru._

* * *

They both proceeded into the dimly lit room making sure not to stumble over their teammates by accident. Sure enough they were still fast asleep, Ino quickly made her way over to wake Chouji and left Temari up to Shikamaru. Once Temari and Choji were both fully awake Shikamaru went on to explain where they were ,and all the other little details that she already knew. She simply sat there silently, nodding every once in a while when her other two teammates would ask for reassurance on what Shikamaru was saying; well at least Choji, Temari ignored her for the most part.

"So that's pretty much it then, later today we'll be taken to our new confinements" said Shikamaru with a bored look on his face while leaning comfortably against the wall, closing his eyes.

Ino would give anything to slap that look off his face, they were about to be separated and

he look like he couldn't give a damn. Then again he probably couldn't, he was probably happy to be getting away from his overly loud teammate as he liked to put it.

Then on the other hand they were a team after all. They always had been, even when they weren't together they were still always there for each other if not physically then spiritually. She seriously felt like crying out of frustration, but she wasn't about to look pathetic in front of the others. And having Shikamaru sitting there like a lazy bum instead of setting out a plan for them or their escape wasn't helping at all.

"I'm taking a walk I'll be back in a few minutes." She said getting up and dusting the imaginary dirt off her purple skirt or at least it would be imaginary if this place wasn't so filthy, before turning to exit the room.

"You really shouldn't go by yourself." A certain lazy voice called out to her

"I'm perfectly capable of taking a walk by myself, thank you." She responded before slamming the door shut, she hadn't expected it to make such a big BANG though, oh well.

She was just extremely glad to get out of that room, and away from stupid Shikamaru. Great she was sinking back into that old, immature, obnoxious behavior she carried around when she was twelve.

Who does he think he is, telling her she cant go out on her own, please she was a trained kunoichi, she'd battled the worst of the worst how was she suppose to not be able to handle taking a walk on her own, I mean really.

She stopped and gave out a big sigh, that wasn't what any of this was about and she knew it. All she wanted was to come on this mission, complete it successfully and get the hell out of here, but no, now she was stuck in a refuge camp about to be separated from her team.

Just then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her right hand moved to her weapon pouch instinctively. Her fingers were slipping into the fold of the pouch when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was about to swing back hard, but her body wasn't responding, _MOVE!!!!_ she was screaming in her head but her body wouldn't go, and if that wasn't enough she was starting to feel woozy like her chakra was being drained out of her, and on top of that her shoulder now ached.

Very forcefully she was shoved against the wall and without hesitation the mans got down to business. In an instant his lips were already on hers. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to think, the last thing that she saw was a man about a head taller then her, and dark blond hair, then it hit her this was the same person that had stopped her earlier, the only difference was that Shikamaru wasn't here to save her this time.

"God she was so damn stupid she should have listened to him when he said not to go out alone, damn it when a genius gives you advise the smart thing to do is take it. Even worst was the fact that even as a trained kunoichi she couldn't even raise a finger to hurt this guy.

The pain in her shoulder increased ten fold as his tongue entered her mouth, she wanted to bite down on it so bad, but again her body wouldn't listen to her. Her eyes closed and she was starting to fall, she was starting to feel extremely weak. She would have much rather hit the ground and suffered a concussion, but no the perv had to go and put his free hand behind her back supporting her.

**Shikamaru's POV **

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, why did she have to be so loud he already had a head ache from everything that happened today, and on top of that she had to go and slam the freakin' door.

He stood up and was on his way to the door when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Asked Temari looking up at him while tightening her grip.

"I'm going to bring her back before she ends up getting herself and us into deeper trouble." He said getting out of her grasp.

He walked out into the lightly lit hall way and started looking for the troublesome blond kunoichi. Why couldn't she just say put, she just loved to torture him, didn't she.

He stopped in mid step, what he saw ahead of him made his blood boil and his jaw clench in anger. That had to be the worst sigh he could ever witness. No more then ten feet away stood Ino, but no, not just Ino, she stood there leaning against the same bastard he had pulled away from her earlier today. Was she really that low, as to make out with a guy she'd only seen one other time in her life and here out of all places. On a mission.

He was about to walk up there and beat the living shit out of that sonofabitch, but immediately decided against it. Ino didn't seem to be putting up a fight, for all he knew he could go over there pull the bastard off her and then get slapped in the face for interrupting something she wanted.

He head footsteps behind him, and they seemed to be in a hurry, then he heard a whistle blowing furiously.

"Hey, you get away from her." Screamed the owner of whistle that was working on giving him an even greater headache, if that was even humanly possible.

Shikamaru turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and was surprised to see a man about his size, only a little geeky looking. He was wearing a gold vest, and had his hair pulled back in a low pony tail, he also wore a pair of glasses that bounced on his face with every step he took.

Then he saw who he was addressing, Ino and that person. He was about to stop him and tell him to forget about it she didn't seem to be putting up a fight.

He looked back to where Ino was standing and saw, the man moving from her mouth to plant kisses down her neck, she still didn't seem to be putting up a fight, which made him all the more angrier.

Again the guy with the whistle came into view, he ran right past him, up over to where Ino was.

"I told you to get off of her." He screamed t(he dude with the vest) before forcefully taking the man on Ino by the shoulder slamming him into a nearby wall.

Shikamaru stood there mouth open, not because the geeky looking man was a lot stronger than he looked, but because the second the man released his grip on Ino a dark blue chakra spilled from the hand that was previously place on her shoulder, before Ino's limp body crashed to the floor.

That's when his legs finally started moving, _stupid, stupid, stupid _how could he think that low of Ino, to let his emotions cloud his judgment like that. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

He ran up to her and scooped the defenseless girl up in his arms, before sending a sickening glare to the man that dared to put _his_ Ino in danger. No way in hell was he going to get out of this one alive.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and his heart nearly stopped, she wasn't breathing, no this couldn't be happening. He was such an idiot for not getting to her sooner for just standing there and letting this happen to his her. What were the words she always said to him. "Take care of my body shika."

"Come on Ino, wake up, you can't let him get away with this, you're stronger then he is, please. INO!!!!" He screamed

At that moment her eyes shot open and she sucked gulps of air into her lungs. While holding onto Shikamaru's vest tightly.

"Thank god." He said hugging her tightly not caring for a second that he might regret this later, he wanted to feel her close make sure that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Ino was stunned she'd never seen that much emotion in Shikamaru's eyes before. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly burying his head on the crock of her neck. If you think she couldn't think before, imagine now. She managed to lift her arms, ignoring the pain running through her right arm, and hugged him tightly against her.

The moment was short lived though, for they heard a sickening laughter coming from behind them.

Shikamaru glared at the source of that hideous sound. The guy who pulled the previous guy off of Ino was laying on the ground, unconscious before the man.

"You should really learn to take better care of your girl, you know with her looking the way she does she's pretty hard to resist." he said liking his lips with an unnaturally long tongue.

Shikamaru growled before pushing Ino behind him and standing up taking a fighting stance.

"Well then I guess someone will just have to put you back in your place." He said before moving forward at lightening speed.

He would have the pleasure of putting this trash back in its place. It was obvious the man wasn't expecting such speed, considering he didn't move an inch since Shikamaru moved. Giving shika the perfect opportunity to land one right in his jaw sending him flying back a couple feet.

The coward noticing his disadvantage sprinted away as soon as he got back on his feet. Shikamaru wasn't about to let him get away though. He was just about to launch forward again when he felt soft hands wrap around one of his. He suddenly felt all his anger fade away, nothing mattered more at that moment than the girl holding on to him.

He looked down at her and saw the fears in her eyes, what was she afraid of though, the bastard was gone.

"It's ok Shika I'm fine" She said unsteadily

Oh course, that's it, he relaxed his posture and help her stand up straight, he did get a little out of control back there. She's not used to seeing an angry not so easy going Shikamaru no wonder she was scared.

This was definitely turning out to be a very troublesome mission.

* * *

Well there you go another chapter FINALLY good thing summer started now you'll be hearing a lot more from me…hopefully. Thanks Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AH HA! You guys thought I was dead didn't you, DIDN'T YOU? Oh no but I'm back baby.

* * *

_Previously on Impossible! No But Real Close._

_"It's ok Shika I'm fine" She said unsteadily_

_Oh course, that's it, he relaxed his posture and help her stand up straight, he did get a little out of control back there. She's not used to seeing an angry not so easy going Shikamaru no wonder she was scared._

_This was definitely turning out to be a very troublesome mission._

_

* * *

_

There was a heavy, uneasy silence indulging them as they made their way back to the holding cell. Neither of them said a word, both preoccupied with their own thoughts.

It was completely unnerving to know that years of hard ass training were worthless next to whatever she just went through.

Ino was desperately trying to get over the shock of being taken down so easily. It completely unsettled her. She told herself over and over again that it was because of her frustration, a one time flook and it wouldn't happen again, but it still didn't make her feel any better.

She should have know better, she should have defended herself. Damn it she should have listened to him.

Cautiously she turned her head a fraction of an inch in his direction. She didn't like the look he wore. He was agitated no doubt about that.

Looking up at him she knew she should say something. He looked like he was holding something in so she might as well make it easy for him.

"Ok go ahead and fuckin say it already gees." She huffed feeling completely pitiful.

He sighed, what was the point?

" I hate how you never feel the need to say anything out loud, like I'm suppose to be a freaking mind reader or something." She sighed

"What do you want me to say Ino? That your childish antics nearly cost you more than you can afford to loose right now, or scold you for deliberately disobeying me?" He asked quite harshly, even if his face didn't say anything his voice said it all.

He was pissed and he had every right to be. They had more than enough to deal with already, she shouldn't be adding to the steel ton already weighing down on them.

So instead of answering she simply bowed her head and kept her mouth shut for the rest of the walk. She dropped her pride momentarily, he was the only one around after all and there was nothing he could say that she couldn't see from the pointed looks he gave her.

It wasn't long before they were outside that hideous old door again. She wanted nothing more than to slam her fist through it. See how it liked that, but then she realized she was picking a fight with an inanimate object. So she let it go, and instead went to open it.

She knew if he had anything else to say to her he would have, so she had no other option but to walk back into the dingy, scarcely lit room and onset on her own thoughts.

As soon as she stepped through she saw Choji's face light up, and she couldn't help but try to return the smile. He was worried like he always was when it came to his two teammates. If it weren't for him where would the rest of their team be?

She took a seat next to him and let out an exasperated sigh, before tucking her knees under her chin.

" That bad?" He asked not missing her look of anguish.

" Damn it Choji I don't know how the hell I'm gonna make it in here." She wined resting her head on his left shoulder.

"I feel ya." he answered sounding exhausted all of a sudden.

"Ok now I know were seriously doomed." She laughed bitterly.

Shikamaru didn't bother to take a look around the room, instead he just took his seat against the furthest wall possible.

They'd only been here for a few hours and already they were in over their heads. What exactly did they step into?

They were ninja yes, and used to the uncertainties that came with every mission, but they'd never been so unprepared. They were sent here to check out the place and report back, not get stuck in something so catastrophic.

Worst of all not only were they on a semi spy mission they weren't due back for at least three months. That's how long they were given to make sure everything was secure and as it should be.

Well yea that was shit and all, but that wasn't what got him. If they weren't back in three months as their mission plan stated, Konoha would then send a search party out to fetch them, and no doubt get themselves trapped too.

As far as he knew no one had successfully made it out of this hell hole yet, so they wouldn't even know what hit them. And to top all that off how did they know this thing wasn't spreading already, that the other nations weren't in danger.

And then there was the never ending headache known as Ino. He swore this girl was going to be the end of him.

Just what the hell was she thinking? Was she trying to get him to commit murder? Why couldn't the damn girl just stay put. You know ease his headache a bit, but no she made it her personal mission to distract him from everything he did.

He tugged on his weapon pouch aggressively, moving it to a more comfortable position. What were they going to do? In a few minutes they would be separated and with half his squad gone, how was he supper to formulate a successful plan.

He looked across the room. Temari was tapping her fingers impatiently gripping her fan. Fan! Maybe they could try blowing the mysterious smoke away. A strong enough jutsu might do it right?

Then again that really wouldn't make sense, Temari attempted to blow it away on various occasions during their brief struggle, and that didn't work. Maybe she just panicked, he would have to ask her, and now was a good a time as ever.

Sighing he picked himself up and dragged himself to the other side of the room. She saw him coming before he even stood, she was just like that. Always on her guards, no matter what. At least someone still had their good sense.

"Well this is fun." She sighed making room for him to sit.

"Yea one hell of a time." He frowned taking a seat. He relaxed against the wall for a second, aware that her gaze was directed towards him. Turning he gave her a lazy look studying her for a second before speaking.

"Tell me, did you by any chance try using your fan out there?" He asked

"Is that a stupid question?" she taunted raising a thin brow.

" So it definitely won't be worth trying out again?" He pressed

" No." She answered confidently.

"Thought so." He smirked

"And here I thought this mish would be over in a snap. She sighed. " Still I've come to expect nothing short of unpredictability when it comes to Konoha, especially when one of the rookie nine is involved." She smirked.

" Not so rookie anymore." He answered casually closing his eyes again comfortably leaning against the wall.

" No I guess not." She mumbled giving him a slow once-over.

" So no brilliant ideas yet?" She taunted.

He was about to answer but in that exact moment Ino decided to express her discomfort.

" Come on now, are they planning to freaking keep us sitting here all day or what?" Ino yelled getting to her feet. She was fed up with all this, if they were going to separate them then fuckin do it already.

Shikamaru chose to ignore her faking sleep instead. It was the best way to get out of one of her rants. Only in that moment a few things decided to happen.

The front door slammed open revealing a dark, towering shadow. Being the trained ninja they were, their chakra spiked dangerously, a warning to who ever came through. Hand seals already completed all were at the ready.

Oblivious to all this a tall, greatly built man wearing a long, gray trench coat that covered half his face walked in. He surveyed the group quickly giving off an aura of superiority while doing so. He obviously took them as no threat by the way he watched over them.

Ino wanted nothing more than to let him know just what the ninjas of Konoha could do, but Shikmaru was their leader and she wouldn't budge until he gave the command.

Sneaking a glance in his direction she was shocked to see that he abandoned his defensive position to go back to laying casually against the wall. Temari followed his lead shortly after followed by Choji, lastly her. Looks like he didn't mean any trouble but Ino wasn't entirely convinced.

" I'm here to assign you to your respectable dorms, accompanied by a set of boundaries that we require everyone to follow during their stay here. Along with that a set of disciplinary actions in case any of these norms are broken.

" Then by all means speak." Ino huffed.

"The quarters are divided into male and female compartments. Female dorms are in slight better condition then males as you may understand. We are not a ninja village as, yes we have some, but most of our residents are normal civilians. Therefore I need you all to keep your abilities to a minimum as to insure the safety of those around you.

Females and males are to say in their assigned areas and are not to interact with one another other that during meals times and recreation activities that will be closely monitored.

It is our main priority to insure that everything is kept as orderly as possible. We can not afford an outbreak or any type of conspiracy to occur within these walls. There are very few places to which we can evacuate to. We have very little tolerance for any disorderly conduct.

There are three simple rules that must be followed at all times. Rule number one all corridors must be shut down by eleven, no late night wanderings, or midnight tours. For safety reasons of course. There will be people wandering the halls to make sure this doesn't happen.

Rule number two females and males are to remain in separate compartments after curfew with the exception of recreational activities and meal times. No exceptions.

Last but not least, do not and I repeat do not open or attempt to open any window vent or opening directly connected to the outside world. It could no doubt be catastrophic. Other than that the main rules of human decency apply.

No fighting, stealing, vandalism destruction of property, ect. You're all qualifies ninja I'm sure you get the point. I trust you know how to handle yourselves.

Still I'm required to warn you so on that note there is a holding cell down in the lower corridors that have been specialized to hold in people of low conduct. And let me assure you that our guards have little pity for those who find themselves in their care. On that note trust and believe that just because we're not specifically a ninja village, doesn't mean we don't have very special individuals under our league."

He took a quick look around the room and even Ino couldn't overlook the seriousness he put behind his words.

"On that note please follow me, I'll be showing the ladies to their dorms first."

Ino was the last to get up still not entirely fond of the whole scenario. She stuck next to Choji deliberately staying away from her other teammate.

The corridors were lonely and deserted but Ino swore she could hear footsteps all around her. What time was it? Were people already working or going about these recreational activities. Either way there wasn't much she could do but wait and hope to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Your corridors are right through these double doors here. There's a series of bunks beds, pick two empty ones, drop your bags off and then come straight back.

"Thanks man, but anything not worth carrying would have been left back home. We ninja like to keep our possessions within arms reach if you get what I mean." Temari spoke.

Ino nodded her Confirmation.

"Very well let us proceed." He moved ahead.

The group followed behind.

" Is there somewhere we're suppose to be, you seem to be in a hurry." Choji spoke up.

" Dinner starts in twelve minutes, and we don't alter our schedule to accommodate you, or anyone else for that matter."

" Well I don't know bout you guys, but dinner sounds good to me."

" After our shit hole of a day anything edible sounds good." Shikamaru sighed sounding slightly less agitated then before.

" Glad to hear. Your place is at the end of this corridor here. Assuming you don't want to drop your things off we will proceed to the dinning hall now. This way."

" You said we have recreational activities right umm...what's your name again?

"Ikuto"

Right, so when exactly are these happening?" Ino asked

" Right after dinner, but assuming you're tired from your journey you will have tonight off."

" That's not really necessary considering we spent most of the day knocked out." Temari reminded them.

" Then you'll be given a simpler task or..."

" We're quite capable we don't need special treatment." Ino snapped.

" I never said you did..."

"Ino." She stated

"Right, I only don't want you to exceed yourselves. We haven't yet figure out all the compounds of this dead fume, but the ones that we have, let me assure you are no walk in the park.

"Understood." Shikamaru sighed.

" Dinning hall straight ahead, make yourselves at home." And with that he turned the corner and disappeared down the hall.

" Well we going or not? You heard the man, dinner waits for no one." Choji said walking ahead.

"Gotta agree with you on this one." Temari followed suit.

Ino sighed walking the other way, opposite the dinning hall.

" You gonna tell me where you headed this time or leave me to guess?" Shikamaru called after her. Running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

" Relax I'm just gonna take a quick nap, before rec time." She said waving a hand nonchalantly behind her.

" You should eat, this is hardly the time for one of your idiotic diets." He frowned.

" Oh Shika, Shika, Shika why do you always assume everything I do, that doesn't have your precious stamp of approval on it, is just another shallow attempt to somehow better my self." She asked bitterly sending him a look of disbelief.

" You do realize that I'm not twelve anymore don't you? So unless me eating is a direct order, I'll be on my way now." And with that she turned on her heels not sparing him another glance.

" and don't you dare follow me." She added.

"Tricky you see because I don't see anything stopping me from doing just that, not that i'd waste the energy." He shrugged remembering what happened the last time he followed her out.

" If you have something to say, say it already Nara, but stop trying to fuckin intimidate me." She turned.

" I'm not trying to do anything. You're the one getting worked up over a few words. Learn some self control or something." He yawned lazily.

" That's it." She snapped closing the distance between then shoving him hard on the chest. She ignored the tiniest feeling of excitement that came over her from the bit of contact.

" I'm not a child, you can't keep fuckin treating me like one, oh and believe it or not I'm just as capable as any one of you. I'm entitled to my own choices, and I don't need someone keeping watch over me twenty four seven !" She raged on shoving him on every intake of breath.

Why was it that everything he did could make her loose control so easily. Was she that hooked on him? She loved him yes, but he really shouldn't have this kind of control over her, it just wasn't fair.

" Ino." He breath attempting to get her to stop hitting him. She wasn't really going all out but it stung nonetheless.

" Chill the fuck out already." He snapped feeling a twinge of anger rising combined with something else.

" Don't tell me what to do." She aimed for his face.

" ENOUGH ALREADY!" In the next instant he had her pinned roughly against the wall.

"Stop hitting me?" He growled his face centimeters from hers.

" Let go of me Shikamaru." She said through gritted teeth. Meeting his glare head on.

" Its bout time you learned that when I say something Ino, it's not fuckin suggestion."

Words escaped her. Action took over and in that moment neither of them were sporting much self control.

His mouth came over hers in a rough possessive sort of way. She groaned against his lips feeling her heart swell at the contact. Her left hand found it's self tangle in his hair while the other gripped the back of his necks, his hands holding her tightly by the waist.

His mouth tasted sweet with a hint of nicotine, but she found that she loved it. She happily obliged when his tongue pressed itself between her lips. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, arching into his warmth wanting to have him as close as humanely possible. She shivered as his hands slid from her waist down to her thighs, lifting her up in one fluent motion. Her legs easily wrapped themselves around him.

One moment they were fighting the next he had her pinned against the wall completely at his merci. She knew he knew it too. She didn't miss the smirk tugging at his lips as he kissed her. She wanted to smack him, but more than that she just wanted him.

Unfortunately the kiss ended much too soon for either of their liking. They heard footsteps coming down the hall and before Ino knew it her feet were back on the ground. She watched him lick her grape flavored lip gloss from his lips. Smiling she reached up wiping a small bit off the corner of his mouth with her thumb, before moving out of his grasp. She walked passed him, he didn't bother to follow her.

This wasn't their first kiss and as long as both of them were concerned it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Hey readers and loyal subjects, sorry for the long wait. This chapter took me a really long time to write mainly because I kept putting it off till later. Truth be told I'm starting to lose my interest for this story.

Don't worry though I'll give you a fair warning if I ever do decide to quit the story, and I'll give anyone who wants it the opportunity to take it over.

As for now though I'll continue to write it, and hopefully get back into it. So review and I'll try and update within a month. I'll give you three weeks to send in your reviews, and myself one week to write the next chap. Give me some ideas guys, something to get me back in the game.

In fact I'll make you a deal. You guys give me three reviews, I'll give you a six page chapter next. Give me five and I'll give you an eight page chapter, fifteen an 18 page chapter getting the drift here?

Anyways till next time.


End file.
